My Little Secret
by Silver Miko
Summary: Luna has a little secret. ONESHOT


Author's Note: Smappy little Luna x Blaise schtuff. Post HBP. Might be weird because I'm totally feeling like crap and all sickly.

I should be doing Kenshin stuff, like my October challenge, but...can't write more than a oneshot or I WILL DIE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO PASS OUT AND OMFGTHEDRAMA!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My Little Secret

By Silver Miko

I suppose it's a bit childish to make it a secret like some grade school game played in year one, but...it really is a rather remarkable thing. Surely a bit scandalous perhaps, but this is no Quibbler article in the making.

I guess it all started when I had left Hogwart's after...it's so sad to speak of it. What happened with Professor Dumbledore.

It was my choice to leave, get away for a bit. A lot of people left school, and Harry and Ron and Hermione all went back to the Weasley Burrow. I went and visited before returning home to the city, and was sad to hear they weren't returning next term. I would miss my only friends. They were the ones I really could talk to and understood me. So what if I see things differently and don't act like other girls? I see truths in things beyond surface appearance. Father says I have an inquisitor's eye and should work for him one day.

Anyway, it was on the streets of Muggle London, where I found I oft had some nice times with Hermione one time over a break school, that I passed by a most unlikely person. Draco Malfoy.

I knew, one of the few who really did, the whole truth behind Draco's task and how he was supposed to kill Professor Dumbledore. But he didn't...unable to in that last hour. Hermione had told me.

He did not see me, he was simply looking in a window at a toy store...he seemed so very lost.

He was never nice to me, and I always thought him a bad sort, but...I suppose hearing everything about what happened to him I felt a little bad. I think there was some pity in Hermione's voice too when she told me of everything.

I almost went to say hello, but another person slinked up to him. Tall, bronzed skin, dark raven black hair.

I knew right away it was Blaise Zabini, the Italian Slytherin prince who was Draco's closest mate and also rumored to be from a family of Death Eaters. Whereas Draco was quite open about his dislikes and rather a bully, Blaise I always found was more reserved about things, more quiet. Sure he voiced his disdain for muggles, but did it more...gracefully.

I suppose when one came from such families, such horrid sentiments were only expected. I watched Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulder and lead him off. I slunk into an alley as they passed by, and it was unavoidable that I would hear their conversation.

"Have we...really been this wrong about things, mate? Mudbloods...always I was told they were a taint. By who anyway? A man who would sell his own son if it would profit him."

"Draco, I fear I must say that your constantly voiced opinion of muggles sounded more like a lullaby drilled into your head than your own actually feelings. It was always Lucius talking."

"You've always felt the same though."

"All words mostly. Better be a liar than a lamb to the slaughter. I mean honestly, have you seen some of the things muggles come up with? Bloody interesting. And muggle girls...just as charming as purebloods, less snooty too."

"So you've been lying all these years?"

"Not entirely. Some muggles I find rather annoying and useless. And I am definitely not a fan of St. Potter and his Weasel and the book worm muggle. Well, the book worm muggle isn't all that terrible. Annoyingly clever though."

"That's Granger all right. Always has an answer..."

"Tell me Draco, what will you do now?"

"Snape covered me, and the Dark Lord has seen no use for me."

"Well then mate, it seems we're outcasts. Best beware our former brothers in arms. I myself am thankful for the fantastic hidden villas the Zabini keep in Muggle Europe. One good thing about our kind, every one assumes we're too good to give care to frolic in the muggle world. We are assumed ignorant. Perfect hiding."

"Well then Zabini, time you taught me a thing or two. Like this computer thing..."

That was months ago, and I was quite surprised to learn that Zabini and Malfoy weren't as vile as thought. I had never actually spoken to Zabini once in school. I simply knew of him.

And then one day I passed him on the street and called out his name, and he actually recognized me.

I remember going to a café and talking, and talking, and talking.

And I remember the way he held my hand and walked me back to my flat and kissed my forehead, thanking me for listening to a 'snake like him'.

I just smiled at him and expressed my wish to have tea again.

And we did. Many times.

I never told him what I overheard that day between him and Malfoy. I didn't want to ruin the wonderful times we had.

The two of us, a table, tea and snacks...

Nothing else mattered at those times. Not He Who Must not Be Named, not muggles and pureblood.

We were just two teenagers talking.

And it was my little secret that I wouldn't trade for anything.


End file.
